


Smile, Nancy!

by melanieanne



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hair-pulling, Praise Kink, Sexual Coercion, Stalking, talkative partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanieanne/pseuds/melanieanne
Summary: Nancy is home alone when she get an unexpected visitor. Picture’s worth a thousand words, or about 1240 in this case.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Smile, Nancy!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://www.reddit.com/r/dbdgonewild/comments/lkiqkh/nancy_x_ghostface_ntr/gnlfx4m/?context=3 ; original artist @kittypisaaa on Twitter  
> Some creative liberties were taken: present-ish day, modern technology, Steve and Nancy are dating but Nancy IS 18.
> 
> Tags (mostly in order of occurrence): Stalking, sexual coercion, Non-Con, kinda praise kink-ish, blowjob, hair-pulling, talkative partner

Putting the finishing touches on her makeup, Nancy glances at her phone on the vanity. 8:23pm. It’s nearly 8:30pm. She promised her boyfriend Steve that they’d have a video call. Put on her sexy little pink nightgown and EVERYTHING for it. And she remembered it’s EXACTLY 8:30…Steve wouldn’t let her forget since “it’s the only time he can sneak out of the hotel room and down to a corner of the lobby to chat”. _At least he gets to go on vacation._ She wants to be there with him so badly, but her parents were going out of town and they wanted her to stay and watch the house. _“Nancy’s eighteen now, she can handle being home alone for a few days”._ She rolls her eyes. _Yeah, thanks mom._

The sound of the trees rustling against the glass of her bedroom window freaks her out. Maybe it was watching horror movies with her friends all last week, but she’s incredibly paranoid. _The doors, did I lock them?!_ She quickly runs downstairs to double check that the front and back doors are secured—they are, locked and deadbolted. A sigh of relief.

Sitting back at her vanity upstairs, Nancy brushes her light brown hair into a high ponytail. Nancy’s eyes flick to the corner of the mirror. The window behind her across the room is _wide_ open. She swears it wasn’t open when she went downstairs to check the locks. Feeling uneasy as she stands to close it. As she latches it, there’s the sound of rustling cloth behind her. Nancy goes to scream but a gloved hand covers her mouth, the tip of a knife poking into her back lightly through the thin nightgown. She freezes.

“Miss Nancy Wheeler,” The masked man grins and chuckles. “I’ve been watching you for some time. Parents are out for the weekend, little brother over at his friend’s house. Just do as I say, babe, and this knife won’t go any further than where it is. Understand?” Nancy nods shakily, mouth still covered. “Go ahead and walk to the bed.”

The man is still following behind her as she complies. He sets the knife on the twin-sized mattress, removing his gloves. “You’re even cuter up close.” His hands wander up her sides to her chest, fondling her bra-less breasts over the pink nightgown. She feels him lean in closer to her, inhaling as the Ghostface mask reaches the back of her neck. He exhales deeply and shudders as the scent reaches his nose. “Is that the new perfume? Doesn’t smell like your usual. I like it, it really suits you.”

Nancy shivers uncomfortably. It _is_ a new perfume, that she picked up last weekend at the mall. That statement raises a number of concerning questions that she doesn’t dare ask.

Nancy’s phone lights up as it vibrates on the wooden vanity, causing Danny’s head to swivel around. Snatching the cellular device, he laughs after staring at it for a moment. “Of course, you didn’t get all dolled up for little ‘ol me. How _silly_ of me!” Flipping the black phone around so Nancy can see the screen. “Had plans with Steve tonight, huh, babe?” He cocks his head as he giggles. “Oh well,” The phone beeps as he rejects the video call. Tossing the phone to the bed, he pulls back the lower part of his robes. “Guess they’re plans with me now.”

Nancy’s face flushes as her body heats up. She sees Danny sitting on the edge of her bed. He slides his black boxers down, cock springing up. It’s nearly flush with his stomach, he’s so erect. Gripping his thick, veiny cock he shudders in anticipation. Looking over to her as she bites her lip nervously. “Well, don’t be shy!” He chuckles and grins under the mask. “Come put that pretty little mouth of yours to use.”

She _could_ make a break for it, the door’s behind her. He seems to notice her apprehension, her eyes wandering to the doorknob. Seeing him reach for the knife handle after he clears his throat convinces her to move closer, dropping to her knees in front of him. “Atta girl,” He purrs as he spreads his legs so she can get closer. Her pink painted fingertips rest on his inner thigh as she takes the tip of his cock into her warm, wet mouth. Danny gives a breathy moan as Nancy wraps her tongue around the tip of his cock. He feels his pulse in his stomach as her mouth continues to work. His breath hitches in his throat as she swirls her tongue. "So hot," He moans, leaning his head back.

She isn’t used to doing this. She only really gave Steve a blowjob once or twice. Her eyes glance to the knife on the bed, praying that he likes what she’s doing and that he won’t suddenly decide to shove that sharp steel into her chest. She catches him grinning under the Ghostface mask—she must be doing _something_ right.

Nancy feels his hand grab her ponytail and pull her head back, guiding her mouth movement along his cock. His fist tightens as he moves her a little faster, back arching towards her face as a pleasured sigh escapes his lips. Nancy tries to keep up with the speed. Her thin eyebrows furrow as she feels him slide deeper, the tip reaching the back of her throat. She gag a few times as he gets even deeper down her throat. The harder she tries to suppress the choking sounds, the louder they end up being.

“Am I bigger than him, your boyfriend?” Danny chuckles. “Well?”

Cock still in her mouth, Nancy responds. “Mhm,” The vibrations of her muffled reply sends a chill across his pale skin.

“That’s what I thought,” He moans. “You two seem to enjoy your time together though. I’ve seen him get in through that window a number of times, he comes over a _lot._ ”

Eyelids flutter as she feel his precum on her tongue.

“Steve’s a lucky guy, _very_ lucky…” Danny mutters, lost in the ecstasy of everything about the young woman. The phone vibrates twice on the bed next to him. “Oh, speak of the devil…” He unlocks the phone, the conversation with her boyfriend popping up on the screen. “Keep going, Nance.” Danny moans as he’s close.

[Steve ♥]

**Today**

_Still on for 8:30 right? 7:45 PM_

_7:46 PM Yep! I’ll be ready~_

_Can’t wait! ;) :D 7:46 PM_

_[Missed Video Call] 8:31 PM_

_Why didn’t you answer my call? 8:33 PM_

_Baby?? Hello?? 8:34 PM_

Lightbulb. Just the idea of doing this brings Danny closer to orgasm. It’s brilliant. His thumb presses the little camera symbol within the messaging app.

“Look right up here for me, babe,” Left hand gripping Nancy’s ponytail tightly, he angles her face to look right at him as he begins to cum. He snaps a face shot with her phone as her tongue licks the length of his shaft—making sure to get the dripping tip of his cock in the image as well. The look in her blue-gray eyes, the sweat drops caressing her flawless and flushing face, the way that stray strand of brown hair flows so beautifully over her forehead—he's proud, and he should be. This picture is truly a work of art.

“You’re a natural, Nance.” Danny grins as he presses send. “We should really do this again sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, consider supporting me/commissioning me: https://ko-fi.com/melanieanne


End file.
